


Ties Between

by Loreleibillcipher



Series: The New Dimensions [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Transcendence AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gravity Falls - Freeform, alternate gf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreleibillcipher/pseuds/Loreleibillcipher
Summary: As the Pines twins come for another summer with their Great Uncles, they come across a mysterious opening in a tree. But when they find two friends that seem surprisingly like themselves, they find something even bigger...(If not said otherwise, the artwork is not my own.) (Any characters in this story are not mine, [other than myself] and belong to their proper owners.)





	1. Chapter 1

Here are the names for genderbend...

Dipper = Delta

Mabel = Mark

Pacifica = Patton

Grunkle Stan/ Stanley = Graunty Stan/ Stanella

Great Uncle Ford/ Grunkle Ford/ Stanford =  Graunty Freida/Great Aunt Freida/Stanfreida

Author/ Lorelei = Lorent (The pic is me in GF, BTW)

Bill = Bell

Enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Delta's POV

I sighed, playing with my brown locks of hair. I leaned a against the window and looked at my watch. 10:30 am. Another 3 hours. My brother and I, Mark, (Markus) were traveling to Gravity Falls, Oregon. It was supposed to be another "fun summer trip", as our parents had said. I wasn't so sure about that, considering what had happened last summer here. However, Mark already seemed to be having a great time.

"Hey, Sis! This bus is amazing! Look at all my splinters!" Mark held his hands, revealing wood in his fingers.

"Since when did buses have wood?" I asked aloud. Mark had tugged on my orange-red jacket,, and in the process pulled my shirt up slightly. I tugged my navy blue shirt down and he said,

"I don't know, when did you become a big dork?" Mark poked my ribs harshly.

"Ow, Mark! Stop!" I yelled. The bus driver looked back at us, and he shamefully pulled his hand away from me. I sighed.

"Sorry." I said, pulling him to the side, like a hug. He nodded, and looked under the seat. I smiled as fell into a light sleep...


End file.
